Say Something
by JuliBooth
Summary: Jane só precisava dizer alguma coisa e Lisbon ficaria.


**Say Something**

**_Autor:_** Juliana Alves

**_Beta:_** Michelle Neves

**_Categoria:_** Jisbon, 6º temporada, Romance

**_Advertências:_** Spoiler da 6ª Temporada

**_Classificação:_** PG-13

**_Capítulos: _**One shot

**_Completa_****:** [x] Yes [ ] No

**_Nota:_** Quando começarem a ler deem play na música **_Say Something – Boyce Avenue._**

Mais um caso tinha sido encerrado e Jane sorriu feliz, tinha acabado de falar com a mulher da vítima e respirou aliviado quando viu o sorriso dela ao olhar para o quadro. Ele não podia negar que ficou satisfeito ao ouvi-la dizer que o marido sempre estaria presente em seu coração. Deixando-a a sós ele foi procurar o resto da equipe, queria ver se tinha planos para sair e comer, ele estava morrendo de fome.

Ao entrar no salão principal onde ficavam as mesas dos agentes e seu sofá, Jane avistou Lisbon e Pike eles pareciam que iam para algum lugar, entusiasmado ele bateu palmas:

- Certo, para onde vamos?

Pike e Lisbon olharam para ele embaraçados, totalmente pegos de surpresa. Lisbon ainda tentou falar, mas nada saiu e Pike tentou formular uma frase, porém antes que o fizesse Jane entendeu a situação:

- Oh... não se preocupem. Vão, divirtam-se. – Disse ele e sorriu.

- Boa noite, Jane. – Falou Lisbon e o encarou. Por meros segundos ele acreditou que ela diria mais alguma coisa.

- Boa noite e divirtam-se.

Ele assistiu quando os dois saíram em direção ao elevador, ele então tirou o cachecol que ele usou em todo o disfarce. Sentando no sofá ele sentiu o peito apertar, ele não gostava de admitir, mas estava incomodado com os flertes entre Lisbon e Pike. Entretanto ele sabia que não tinha o direito de dizer nada.

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

**_I'll be the one, if you want me to_**

**_Anywhere, I would've followed you_**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

_Diga alguma coisa, eu vou desistir de você_

_Eu serei a única se você me quiser também_

_Em qualquer lugar, eu teria seguido você_

_Diga alguma coisa, eu vou desistir de você_

Quando mais um caso caiu na mesa deles Lisbon percebeu que seria um dos mais difíceis. A surpresa foi confirmada horas mais tarde quando Kim falou que eles tinham 3 dias para inocentar um homem que estava no corredor da morte.

Depois de uma grande corrida contra o tempo eles conseguiram pegar o verdadeiro assassino e salvar um inocente da injeção letal.

Assim que o relógio marcou o fim do expediente Lisbon foi se arrumar para ir ao restaurante, Pike a tinha convidado para sair mais uma vez, e ela não podia negar que estava gostando dessa atenção. Porém, Lisbon se sentia um pouco culpada, ela tinha sentimentos por Jane, mesmo que ele não sentisse o mesmo.

Ela já estava atrasada e precisava chegar logo, mas antes que pudesse entrar no elevador lembrou que tinha esquecido as chaves do carro e voltou. Para sua surpresa Jane estava adormecido no sofá. Com uma corridinha ela pegou as chaves e se virou para sair. Entretanto uma voz a fez congelar no lugar:

- Olhe para você!

- Não comece. – Ela pediu sabendo que ele iria fazer um comentário inconveniente.

- Não estou começando. Você está linda. – Disse ele e a encarou fascinado. – Espero que ele a leve para um lugar agradável.

- Guardanapos de pano e tudo mais. – Falou ela e sorriu.

- Chique. – Comentou ele. – Bem.. divirta-se.

- Boa noite, Jane. – Ela disse e saiu de lá, mas seu coração corria tão rápido que ela pensou que fosse ter um ataque ali mesmo.

Contudo Lisbon esperava que ele falasse alguma coisa, a impedisse de algum modo. Porém, ele a estava deixando ir, deixando ela ser feliz.

**_And I am feeling so small_**

**_It was over my head_**

**_I know nothing at all_**

_E eu estou me sentindo tão pequeno_

_Foi demais para minha cabeça_

_Eu não sei absolutamente nada_

Dias depois, após um caso desgastante Lisbon saiu mais uma vez com Pike, mas tudo que imaginou para aquela noite não a tinha preparado para aquilo, ele tinha recebido uma proposta para trabalhar em D.C e recusou por causa dela, para ficar com ela. No entanto assim que ouviu isso Lisbon pediu para que ele fosse, que seria uma grande oportunidade. Então ele simplesmente sugeriu que ela fosse também. Naquele momento ela não soube o que dizer, apenas ficou em silêncio.

Pike podia pensar que era por que ela tinha sido pega de surpresa, mas a verdade é que o primeiro pensamento dela foi Jane, o que ele ia pensar, o que ele iria dizer. Ele só estava no FBI porque pediu que ela fosse contratada, se ela saísse o que ele faria?

Lisbon encarou Pike e falou que daria a resposta depois. Depois que conversasse com Jane, depois que ela soubesse sobre os sentimentos dele.

**_And I will stumble and fall_**

**_I'm still learning to love_**

**_Just starting to crawl_**

_E eu vou tropeçar e cair_

_Eu ainda estou aprendendo a amar_

_Apenas começando a engatinhar_

Jane estava inquieto assim como o resto da equipe, todos estavam abalados por causa do caso de tráficos de garotas e isso estava afetando a todos. Quando eles conseguiram resgatar uma garota acharam que seria fácil encontrar os culpados, mas o caso estava longe do fim. Assim que se despediram da garota no hospital, Jane e Lisbon seguiram lado a lado em silêncio, até que ele falou:

- Precisa de carona para algum lugar?

- Não, está tudo bem. Já tenho carona. – Agradeceu ela e olhou para as portas da emergência, Jane seguiu seu olhar e sentiu um incomodo, assim como das outras vezes que viu Pike.

- Ele esteve esperando o tempo todo?

- Sim.

- Esses caras de arte não são tão ocupados, hein? – Falou ele sarcástico. Arrancando o olhar exasperado dela.

- É departamento de crime de arte, e ele é muito ocupado. – Defendeu ela. – Ele faz questão de estar lá para mim.

Jane não poderia negar, aquilo foi uma indireta mais direta que ele podia levar. E sorriu um pouco, ela tinha razão.. ele anos antes não poderia estar lá por ela se precisasse, não quando ele ainda corria atrás de Red John. Mas agora..

Respirando fundo ele percebeu que ela realmente gostava desse cara. E ao fazer a pergunta ela evitou responder, como se não tivesse certeza de seus sentimentos. Ao invés ela informou que Pike tinha sido promovido e que a convidou para ir junto.

Ele então viu a oportunidade de pedir para ela ficar, para ela perceber o que sentia, mas ele apenas guardou o que pensava e disse que se ela estava feliz ele estaria também. E mais uma vez ao longo dessa semana, ele a viu indo embora nos braços de outro.

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

**_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_**

**_Anywhere, I would've followed you_**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

_Diga alguma coisa, eu vou desistir de você_

_Lamento que eu não pude chegar até você_

_Em qualquer lugar, eu teria seguido você_

_Diga alguma coisa, eu vou desistir de você_

Alguns dias Jane saiu da cozinha com duas xícaras, uma de chá e outra de café. Ao entregar o café a Lisbon ele não pôde deixar de notar o que ela pesquisava na internet:

- Você vai comprar um imóvel?

- A agência vai pagar a mudança dele para a capital. Estou ajudando-o a encontrar um lugar. – Explicou ela.

- Você já decidiu? – Perguntou ele e torceu para que ela dissesse que ficaria.

- Decidi o quê?

- Se você irá ou não com ele.

- Não. Ainda não.

- Bem, espero que você fique.

- Sério? – Perguntou ela e sentiu seu coração se encher de esperança, talvez agora ele diria o que ela tanto queria ouvir.

- É, acho que você vai ficar entediada lá.

- E por isso eu deveria ficar? Para evitar o tédio? – Ela disse e tentou não transparecer a frustração e raiva que sentiu dele naquele momento.

E perante a atitude dele, Lisbon tomou uma decisão. Iria embora, iria enterrar mais uma vez o que sentia por Jane, ela precisava fazer isso. Seria o único modo de ser feliz.

**_And I will swallow my pride_**

**_You're the one that I love_**

**_And I'm saying goodbye_**

_E eu vou engolir meu orgulho_

_Você é a pessoa que eu amo_

_E eu estou dizendo adeus_

O caso que eles tinham resolvido não ocupou a mente de Jane por tempo suficiente, ele passou as últimas noites repassando a conversa que tiveram, ele tinha sido um covarde. Ele queria dizer que a amava, que ela precisava ficar. E com um lampejo de coragem ele pegou as chaves do carro e foi para casa dela.

Batendo na porta dela, com uma sacola de _Cannoli_ do _II Tavalo Bianco_ e com um sorriso na face ele ansiou que ela atendesse, mas para sua surpresa foi Pike quem abriu a porta. A decepção o tomou e ele sentiu toda a coragem indo embora, mas antes que ele pudesse fugir Lisbon apareceu.

- Hey, o que foi?

- _Cannoli_ do _II Tavalo Bianco. _O Sr. Aurelio fez especialmente.

- Que adorável.

- Sim. Há também o suficiente para Marcus. – Disse ele e sorriu triste. Ele já ia sair quando Lisbon o encarou seriamente.

- Jane. Você não veio aqui a essa hora para deixar o _cannoli_.

Ela saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, e esperou ele dizer alguma coisa. Lisbon não podia ler uma pessoa tão bem como Jane, mas ela o conhecia e viu quando ele hesitou, viu o quanto ele estava com medo e esperou.

- Olhe, estive pensando sobre você ir embora. E... Quero que saiba que eu realmente quero que você seja feliz. E isso é a coisa mais importante para mim, que você faça o que te deixar feliz. Certo?

- Sim. – Ela sussurrou e o viu indo embora.

Lisbon tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas foi em vão. Ela esperou que ele dissesse mais, que ele pedisse para ela ficar. Que eles dariam certo juntos, ela queria pegar ele pelos ombros e sacudir implorando para que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

E vendo as luzes do carro dobrando a esquina ela sussurrou:

- _Jane, por favor, diga alguma coisa, estou desistindo de você_. – Ela o veria na manhã seguinte e esperava que ele dissesse algo, que ele falasse algo porque seria a última chance.

Ela já tinha sofrido muito e dessa vez ela iria embora, ela iria desistir.

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

**_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_**

**_And anywhere, I would've followed you_**

**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

_Diga alguma coisa, eu vou desistir de você_

_E eu sinto muito que eu não poderia chegar até você_

_E em qualquer lugar, eu teria seguido você_

_Diga alguma coisa, eu vou desistir de você_

A semana passou rápida e parecia que eles tinham começado um novo jogo onde a disputa era saber quem evitava mais o outro. Kim e Cho já tinham percebido isso, mas não falaram nada. Abbott não sabia mais o que fazer, pois os conselhos que dava não surtiam efeito. Quando mais um caso caiu na mesa deles, Abbott mandou Jane e Cho para a cena do crime.

Jane desce do carro assobiando e sorrindo, Cho o encara desconfiado e não evita o comentário:

- Está alegre hoje.

- E por que não?

- Achei que ficaria triste por Lisbon ir à Washington.

- A Lisbon não está indo. Ela fala que vai, mas não acredito que vá.

- Pelo que sei, já está certo. Ela já pediu transferência. Começa a trabalhar na capital mês que vem. Vai sair de Austin na próxima sexta. – Falou Cho e direto como sempre finalizou. - Se não tivesse tão ocupado a evitando saberia disso.

Jane ficou sem reação, isso não poderia ser verdade. Ela iria embora em dez dias e ele não podia evitar isso. Ou podia? Ele não tinha o direito de impedi-la de ser feliz. Mas ele tinha que dizer que a amava, ela tinha o direito de saber isso.

Resolvendo o caso em questão de segundos ele saiu em disparada com Cho em seus calcanhares, chegaram ao FBI na hora do almoço, ela já estava arrumando a bolsa, provavelmente iria almoçar com Pike.

- Lisbon, é verdade? – Perguntou ele chegando perto da mesa dela. Por sorte apenas Kim e Cho estava ali.

- O quê?

- Perguntou ela confusa.

- Você vai embora?

- Sim. Vou para Washington.

- Por que não me disse nada?

- Como? Eu lhe disse.

- Não, você me disse que estava pensando no assunto. – Falou ele e sua voz levantou uma oitava, Abbott saiu da sala quando ouviu o tom exaltado.

- Eu pensei e aceitei. – Falou ela também elevando a voz. – Se você tivesse parado de me evitar saberia.

- Não fui só eu quem se distanciou.

- Jane.. o que você quer? Eu tentei conversar com você, perguntei o que você achava das decisões que eu estava tomando e a única coisa que me disse era que queria que eu fosse feliz. – Disse ela com raiva. – Pois bem, Jane, essa sou eu indo ser feliz.

- Você não percebe, não é? – Perguntou ele balançado a cabeça derrotado.

- Percebo o quê? – Ela questionou chateada.

- Que eu te amo, droga. – Ele gritou, lágrimas inundando seus olhos. – Eu não queria dizer antes porque eu tinha medo. Medo que você não me amasse de volta, medo de não conseguir cuidar de você.. proteger você.

- Vo.. você me ama? – Perguntou ela totalmente surpresa. Seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas e ela não sabia o que fazer. Seu coração pulava de alegria, mas sua mente gritava que ela tinha um compromisso com outro.

- Sim, sempre amei. – Disse ele cansado. – Mas eu não podia dizer nada, porque se Red John descobrisse que eu a amava, ele me tiraria você também. Ele quase fez isso.

- Mas todo esse tempo eu pensei que você me considerava uma amiga e só.

- Não, eu te amei desde o primeiro dia que te vi. – Falou ele e deu os passos que restavam, ficando cara a cara com ela. – Eu tive que negar para te proteger, Red John não poderia me tirar você se eu continuasse negando meu amor.

- Então.. tudo aquilo que você fez e sempre disse que faria por qualquer um..

- Era um modo que eu tinha de acobertar o que eu sentia bem aqui. – Falou ele sussurrando e levou a mão dela até a altura do peito dele. Ela então pôde sentir o bater acelerado do coração dele.

Mas antes que seu discernimento fosse por água a baixo ela tirou a mão do peito dele e deu um passo para trás.

- Eu não posso, Jane. É tarde demais.

Ele a encarou chocado, não esperava por isso, tinha aberto seu coração e pensou que ela faria o mesmo, mas ela apenas recusou. Porém Jane podia ver a dor nos olhos dela, ela queria ficar, mas algo a prendia e ele sabia quem era. Antes que começasse a argumentar ele ouviu a voz dele:

- Você pode, Teresa. Você o ama, eu sei. – Disse Pike que tinha chegando pouco antes da explosão de sentimentos.

- Não, Marcus. Eu vou com você, nós já..

- Não precisa fingir, Tess. Escute seu coração e fique, eu vou ficar bem. – Disse ele e sorriu triste. Virou-se para o elevador com a cabeça baixa, mas antes de partir ele encarou Jane. – Se você a machucar eu farei pior com você.

Jane apenas afirmou com um gesto de cabeça e viu o outro ir embora. Ele olhou ao redor e percebeu que estavam sozinhos, todos tinham ido almoçar. Ele foi até o sofá e sentou, estava esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

- Você me ama? – Perguntou ela com a voz embargada.

- Mais que a minha própria vida. – Disse ele.

- Que bom. – Comentou ela e se voltou para ele.

Ela o encarou, suspirou e sorriu:

- Você sabia que eu passei as últimas semanas esperando que você me dissesse isso? – Ela confessou. – Toda vez que eu o via pensava a mesma coisa.. _diga alguma coisa ou eu desistirei de você. _

- Você desistiria de mim?

- Você não me deu escolha.

- Eu sei, desculpe. – Disse ele e suspirou. – Você percebeu que ainda não me disse?

- Não disse o quê? – Ela questionou divertida e limpou as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair.

Jane apenas elevou as sobrancelhas, a respondendo com o olhar. Com um sorriso radiante ela foi até o sofá e se sentou do lado dele.

- É claro que te amo, seu idiota. – E antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa ela o beijou apaixonadamente.

Abbott, Kim e Cho que estavam por perto caso alguma coisa acontecessem, sorriram entre si. Finalmente os dois cabeças duras, tinham se tocado que amor que sentiam.

- Até que enfim. – Falou Cho.

- Está tão aliviado assim, Cho? – Perguntou Kim e sorriu.

- Claro que sim, são quase 13 anos nessa enrolação. – Falou Cho. – Isso é cansativo. Mas agora eu estou com fome, vamos na cantina?

- Boa pedida. – Falou Abbott e sorriu. Kim seguiu logo atrás e sorriu também.

Lisbon e Jane estavam totalmente alheios ao que se passava ao redor, pela primeira vez eles estavam perdidos um no outro.

Com um sorriso travesso Jane se levantou e pegou a mão dela.

- Vem. – Disse Jane com os olhos brilhando.

- Para onde vamos?

- Começar nossa nova vida. – Disse ele e entraram no elevador e assim que a porta se fechou ele a prensou na parede e a beijou mais uma vez.

**_THE_** **_END_**


End file.
